Rivals, Friends, and Lovers: Part 2
by Blood Shinobi
Summary: Sequel to “Rivals, Friends and lovers”. Two years have passed and Sakura and Ino are happily living their lives together as a couple without any problems...but that’s about to change as scars from the past are torn up. InoSaku, InoShika, Lime.


**AN:** Good day to you all. Here is the first chapter of the sequel to my InoSaku fic "Rivals, Friends, and Lovers". This part takes place two years after the previous one. Sakura, Ino and the others are now 18-19 years old. Sakura and Ino are the main characters againbut Shikamaru will also have a big role in the story. Some other characters you'll see are Tenten, Chouji, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and several others. Just like the previous part, this part will mostly contain drama, romance, some angst but also some fighting and action scenes.  
Thank you Lackey-H for beta reading the chapter for me and good luck with your own stories.

Let's get the show rolling and please don't forget to submit reviews! I am STILL a review whore.

This chapter contains a lime scene between two females.

_Italic text is when a character is thinking_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Rivals, Friends and Lovers: Part 2_**

**_Chapter 1: I shall not loose to you!_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The light of the full moon and the millions of stars in the sky shined upon the open grassy field nearby the edge of a forest full of trees and bushes in all kinds of shapes and sizes, offering anyone just enough light to see without stumbling blindly around in the darkness.

A single person stood motionless in the middle of the field. The height and shape of the human told that it was a young female, probably around 18 years old. Her face was hidden from view by a white facial mask with purple coloured pattern painted on its surface, having only a pair of holes in it where her blue eyes were seen. Despite the mask, her blonde hair was seen perfectly with a highly placed ponytail reaching its way down a bit above her waist. It looked very soft and silky and jiggled together with the direction of the wind blowing through the grass, leaves and bushes.

The girl was well dressed as well as equipped for combat as she carried a katana on her back and a holster for shurikens and kunais on the right thigh of her dark blue plants that had a similar color to her surroundings. She wore a tight fitting dark blue tank top with a dark grey kevlar vest on top of it, her shoulders and upper arms almost being naked except for a pair of black sleeves and metal plates covering her lower arms from the elbows down to the first set of knuckles. She was no civilian who had lost her way in the darkness…instead she was there for a purpose, waiting while keeping all her senses at maximum.

_Where is she…?_

The woman thought while the gaze of her blue eyes went to the left and right to search the forest and field for any other movements than the dancing nature caused by the wind, her ears listening to any suspicious sounds that travelled together with the howling breeze. Suddenly her eyes stopped and went wide open, gasping as her ninja sense detected something, some form of chakra that had been spread over a large area in front of her …almost like a raised thin wall.

_Oh no…a Genjutsu layer!_

Her hands quickly formed themselves into the tram hand seal and closed her eyes, concentrating heavily to quickly mould the necessary chakra to perform the technique.

"KAI!" (Dispel) She yelled and opened her eyes again to see the invisible chakra wall fade away to reveal what was truly behind it. Another human being emerged out of thin air in front of her with a katana being aimed for her throat. The blade was dodged perfectly in time by the blonde female by leaning her whole upper body ninety degrees backwards, not stopping there as she followed with the rest of her body to cartwheel herself away to a safer distance from her attacker.

The newly arrived person was very psychically similar to the blonde girl in terms of age, body shape and wore the same type of clothes but with a different mask painting. There were a few noticeable psychical differences however with the pink haired female opponent being an inch shorter, vaguely skinnier and green eyes were seen in the holes of her mask.

The two female opponents eyed each other from a distance of twenty yards, standing in a battle stance, ready to both attack as well as defend and waited for the other to make the first move.

"So you put up a genjutsu layer to turn yourself invisible and cover the sounds of your foot steps huh? How clever of you but that trick won't work on me!" The blonde girl said with a taunting self sure voice, panting in anticipation and grinned behind her mask. Her opponent did not respond, instead she quickly performed a series of hand seals; with each hand seal she pronounced its name.

"Nezumi Tora Inu Oushi Usagi Tora." With the last seal formed, she took a deep breath to fill her lungs with the chilly air before yelling "KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" (Fire Element, Phoenix Fire Technique)

A dozen of burning fire balls in the size of a human head were exhaled out from her mouth, flying towards the blonde woman at high speed who was already preparing a defensive technique. She rammed her open palms on the ground and let the chakra in her hands surge into the earth.

"DOTON: DOROKU GAESHI!" (Earth Element: Rising Mud Wall)

As she lifted her hands up again, a well shaped ten feet high earth wall was raised up in front of her to shield her from the incoming flames. The fireballs hit the solid earth wall, their burning heat did very little damage and only bruised the surface but the girl could still feel the great heat from the other side of the wall. The pink girl cursed for her failed attack. Suddenly she felt the ground beneath her shake and emit crumbling noises. Looking down, she saw a feminine human arm rise up from the soil and lunged itself to attempt grabbing the pink haired girl's ankle.

"DOTON SHINJUU ZANSHU NO JUTSU!" (Earth Element: Inner decapitation technique) The shouting voice of the Blonde was heard from beneath the ground.

_She used the mud wall to both shield herself and use it to hide her next attack?_

The pink thought before Jumping backwards to dodge the hand in time and saw how the ground near the arm exploded into a cloud of dust. The blonde girl emerged out from it with her katana ready in her hand. In response she pulled out her own katana and dashed forward to meet her opponent in close combat, both their blades reflected the light of the moon almost like a mirror. The pair of female fighters swung their katanas from side to side, up and down, back and forth incredibly fast with astonishing agility and perception. The rapid sound of metal hitting metal filled the air along with occasional grunting and yelling. They dodged, parried and blocked all attacks perfectly with amazing speed and skill without anyone landing a single hit. Several times, the sharp blades were only millimetres away from cutting cloth and flesh open.

The battle seemed to reach its end with the pink girl swiping her leg for the blonde's knees to force her jump upwards, making her vulnerable for a new attack and received the foot of the pink's other leg straight into her chest, sending her flying a few yards backwards into the trunk of a tree. The double impact stunned her for a second, long enough for the pink girl to rush forward and put the sword against the blonde's throat before she could react.

"I win…" The pink smiled triumphant while breathing heavily from the tiresome fight. The blonde one simply smirked behind her mask and narrowed her eyes.

"Heh…really? Think again." The pink girl felt something sharp poke her gently in the belly. Looking down she saw the blonde's hand pointing the sharp tip of a kunai against her stomach, right where her liver was located beneath the skin.

"Damn…I got careless." The pink one muttered disappointedly. Despite the knife pointed against her she sounded rather calm.

A minute passed without any of them moving or saying anything. They both thought heavily what to do next, how to escape the situation and if possible, counter-attack. Both of them realized that they were in a stalemate situation without any loser or winner. Even if the pink girl would try to slit the blonde's throat she would still not be fast enough to prevent her liver from getting punctured badly, which would kill her moments later.

"I am out of ideas. How about you?" The pink asked.

"We got each other cornered…again." Replied the blonde girl.

"Damn…This is the third draw spar in a row." With that said, it was confirmed that they had just been sparring and practising, not intending to hurt each other for real.

Still keeping the sword and kunai in place, the girls didn't move an inch until their hands let go of the weapons they were holding to instead slowly wrap their arms around each other's bodies into a tight but comfy embrace. The distance between their masked faces was just millimetres, looking into each others eyes through the holes. The pink girl's nose felt the scent of a lavender perfume coming from the blonde's skin and she found it to her liking.

"Maybe it's time for you to remove your mask…Ino. Let me see your beautiful face." The pink smiled and whispered to the blonde girl whose name was Ino. Nodding, she grabbed her mask and lifted it off from her face and took a deep refreshing breath to fill her lungs with the chilly air. She felt the skin of her face enjoy the cool air of the night after having been enclosed by the wooden mask for over an hour.

"You too Sakura." Seeing the attractive face of Ino, the pink's smile turned into a grin and took off her own mask, revealing the pretty and cute face of Sakura.

"Wearing these masks can be annoying." She said while rubbing the skin of her face and Ino nodded agreed. "It was a draw…but I can still beat you!"

Unexpectedly, before Ino could react, Sakura tightened her arms around her body to throw her friend gently down onto the thick grass without harming her. With a smirk, she tripped Sakura with her leg and caused her to fall on top of her. As suddenly it had started, it stopped with them freezing in that position. Smiling warmly together, Ino caressed Sakura's cheek while she ran her own fingers through the silky blonde long hair of Ino. Sakura brought her face closer to give her a brief kiss, making her body and mind relax. With Sakura relaxing, Ino's smile turned into a grin and brought her legs around Sakura's waist, flipping her around to the ground where she straddled her waist.

"I win!" Ino laughed victorious but Sakura was not done yet.

"Not!" She did the same as Ino by switching position with her by grabbing her with her arms and rolled to the right.

While laughing they both kept attempting to overpower the other, rolling their bodies together across the soft field, wrestling playfully to become the dominant one. Sakura let out a loud laughter, her whole body jolted as Ino played dirty by tickling her skin cheerfully with her fingertips. The tickling took most of the strength away from her, letting Ino finally take hold of her lover by holding her wrists, sitting on her waist and leaning herself over her like a predator that had defeated its prey. They panted heavily from exhaustion but still giggled happily.

---A few minutes later---

Ino was lying on her back, patting and caressing Sakura who lied next to her on her side and rested her head on Ino's collarbone, gently caressing her back. It felt so peaceful for them to lie there and watch all the stars in the sky as well as flying fire flies soaring in the air. They were completely alone, having the grassy field and copse for themselves. Sakura sighed delightedly and snuggled herself closer to her friend's warm body.

"This is life…just lying here with you without having any problems in the world."

"Mmm…I hope it stays like this forever. I doubt it can become better than this." As Sakura heard Ino say that, her face shined up and rolled on top of Ino, face to face.

"You know Ino…it can actually become even then what it already is."

"Really? How?"

Sakura did not reply to her friend verbally. Instead she raised her upper body up and straddled herself on top of Ino's waist again, letting her hands gracefully stroke Ino's torso up and down, feeling the concealed thin metal plate hidden inside the kevlar vest.

"These kevlar vests are so heavy…and so uncomfortable." Whispered Sakura with a sly smile as she opened up a pair of belts tied around Ino' shoulders that held her kevlar vest in place, and then moved downwards to loosen a larger one around her slender waist. With the vest gone, Sakura's hands now instead stroked Ino's well developed chest and tummy that still wore the dark blue tank top.

"I reserved this training field just for us…meaning that we are alone here for a whole more hour."

"Ohh…" Ino grinned as she now understood what naughty thoughts Sakura had in mind. Letting her watch all of her moves, Sakura slowly undid her own vest and followed with lifting off her tank top very slowly, revealing a red bra that prevented Ino from seeing Sakura's naked upper body. Her chest was pretty small compared to Ino's much larger.

After that she leaned herself down onto Ino and put her lips on hers. The kissing started very simply by letting their connected lips grind one other unhurriedly. Gradually it became more intense as their lips parted open and they hungrily tasted each other's tongues. Still connected in a kiss, the cold skin of Ino's belly felt the warm touch from Sakura's hand that moved itself upwards along her body. Letting her hands work together, Sakura took the freedom to take off Ino's own tank top, exposing Ino's bra covered chest and the rest of the skin of her upper body. The wind felt quite chilly, still the love and warmth from each other was hot enough to let a sweat drop roll down from their faces. Suddenly, they both stopped moving as their ears heard the sounds of some uninvited guests…

"Hehehe…what an awesome view. Check out Ino's rack!" The whispering voice of a teenage boy was heard behind some bushes. Judging from how he said it he was clearly enjoying the scene in front of him. The voice got followed by another from a male in the same age.

"Oi quiet you idiot or they will hear you!"

The two males failed miserably to remain undetected as the girl's eyes snapped in anger as they turned their murderous gazes towards the moving bushes. They knew exactly who were spying by recognizing the voices. That was not the first time they had spied on them.

"Kyaa!! Kiba! Naruto! Leave us alone you perverts!" Sakura yelled furiously and threw a handful of shurikens into the bush while Ino did her best to cover her chest with her hands and arms, a red tone appearing in her face from both anger and embarrassment. Two males in the same age and uniform as the girls jumped out from the bushes into the air to dodge the flying shurikens, one of them being brown haired and the other being blonde.

"You idiot!" Kiba yelled at Naruto, blaming him for their failed attempt to spy at the females. "Why did you reveal us when the good part was about to start?"

"What? Don't blame me! And don't you call me idiot again!"

Quickly they dashed away from them and left the area. The girls sighed and grunted in irritation as the sounds of the two arguing boys accusing each other for their failed attempt gradually faded away until they were not seen nor heard.

Ever since the village, their friends and families had found out about the Sakura's and Ino's sexual relationship with each other two years ago, they had occasionally been stalked and spied on by perverts, mostly males. Kiba and Naruto were not the only ones but even Jiraiya had begged them many times to help him collect 'information' and 'data' for his fourth sequel of 'Flirting paradise'. Not even large amounts of money could convince them to help the old yet skilled perverted Sannin.

"Stupid perverts! That's why I hate guys, always driven by their hormones. I thought we were alone here." Sakura cursed. Her anger however promptly turned into a relieved smile as she put her arms around Ino's neck and hugged her lovingly. "And that's why I love you because you are not like them."

"We should head back home now. There might be more around. Why can't we ever go out alone without being stalked?" Hugging her back, Ino sighed before starting to dress herself, putting back her tank top and was just about to stand up and put her vest back to where it belonged.

"No not yet." Sakura pleaded to her and gently made her sit down again. "Just five more minutes please?" The way she begged her friend with her ridiculously cute eyes and childish smile brought a grin over Ino's lips.

"Alright, I can't say no to you when you look at me like that." She chuckled and shrugged and put her arms around Sakura's back and brought her in closer.

The girls simply laid there in the grass together, holding each other and smiling without saying enough, simply enjoying the love and company from each other. Tomorrow a new day for them was going to start.

End of Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** There, first chapter done. This chapter showed that Ino and Sakura are still together as a couple and they are having a good time without any serious problems…but that's about to change. In the next chapter the story will actually start. Also as you may have noticed, they are both part of ANBU but they are still only Chuunins. This is not the only chapter that contains action, more will come later.

The hand seals that Sakura said translates into "Rat, Tiger, Ox, Hare, Tiger."  
I don't know when I will put up the next chapter but I will do my best. I am working and planning on other stories than this As usual you can talk to me on either **AIM** NetEscaper2K or E-mail. 

**---Jutsu guide---**

**Katon Housenka:** A fire technique where the user spits out multiple fire balls from the mouth. Seen in episodes 33,72 and manga chapters 56, 227.

**Shinjuu Zanshu:** The user moves through solid earth as easy as water and can surprise attack an enemy from below by grabbing their ankle and pull them down into the earth until only their heads stick out, leaving them vulnerable for a more dangerous attack. Seen in episode 05, 92 113 and chapter 07, 164

**Doroku Gaeshi:** It's true name is mud wall land flip but I changed it to rising mud wall because it sounded better. Asolid mud wall is rised upin front of the userto protect him/her from any frontal attacks. It is a good defence but it can be broken.Seen in episode 113 and chapter 188.


End file.
